10,10
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Quand Squalo oublie l'anniversaire de son Boss adoré, il en paie les conséquences...


**Titre : **10.10

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, à la plus grande joie de certains...

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Humour/Romance

**Paring : **Xanxus/Squalo, what else ?

**Résumé : **Quand Squalo oublie l'anniversaire de son Boss adoré, il en paie les conséquences...

**Note :** Je n'arrive jamais à cibler une fic sur Xanxus, anniversaire ou pas, alors c'est encore une fois Squalo qui passe à la casserole !

**Note 2 : **Merci à Tsuki Yoru qui m'a aidé à trouver l'inspiration pour cette fic ! Etttttt à ma Nora Elsa bien évidement !!

* * *

Installé confortablement dans le siège d'une limousine, Squalo luttait vainement contre le sommeil.

Il venait tout juste d'accomplir une mission de cinq jours, sans un seul instant de répit. Son _adorable_ Boss l'avait envoyé jusqu'en Sibérie pour aller récupérer des documents très importants, et jouer à l'espion était ce que Squalo détestait le plus dans une mission. Bon, bien sûr, il y avait bien eut quelques bagarres, mais tellement rapides que le squale avait été d'une humeur massacrante tout le long du retour. Xanxus allait l'entendre, il avait fait exprès de l'envoyer lui, alors qu'il savait très bien que ça le faisait sérieusement chier de rester nuit et jour posté dans une petite cabane en bois sous des températures polaires, derrière un pc, guettant le moindre geste de l'ennemi. Levi était fait pour ça, il avait de la patience _lui_, mais comme d'habitude, toutes les crasses étaient pour lui !

Il éternua, renifla et maudit son boss pour les trente-six générations à venir.

Dès qu'il serait rentré, il se coulerait un bain bouillant, puis se glisserait sous sa couette, et gare à celui qui allait compromettre ses plans !

La voiture arriva enfin au domaine et Squalo s'empressa de sortir. Il empoigna son sac de voyage et se dirigea rapidement vers les portes d'entrée. Dans sa tête les mots « bain » et « lit » ne cessaient de tourner en boucle, faisant accélérer son pas encore plus vite si possible. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit les portes, son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge et les deux petits mots obsédants s'envolèrent très très loin.

Oui, parce qu'il ne lui était plus possible de réfléchir correctement alors qu'il venait d'être accueilli par une flopée de gens, envahissant tout l'espace du hall d'entrée, et sûrement les autres pièces du rez de chaussée.

Squalo jura. C'était quoi cette merde ?

Un majordome vint le débarrasser de son bagage, et Squalo en profita pour l'attraper par le bras et lui demander l'origine de ce foutoir. A cette question, celui-ci le regarda d'un air très étonné puis se reprit et lui répondit posément :

« Messieurs Lussuria, Belphegore et Levi A Than ont organisé cette soirée en l'honneur de Monsieur Xanxus. »

Le sang de Squalo se figea un instant.

« Et quel honneur exactement ?! »

Lorsque cet abruti de majordome le regarda avec un air stupide, il sentit qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la réponse, non vraiment pas.

« Et bien, pour son anniversaire, voyons. »

Non il n'aimait pas du tout du tout cette réponse, d'ailleurs son sang se glaça complètement et la panique le submergea d'un coup.

Il avait oublié l'anniversaire de son Boss.

Oh merde.

Le majordome finit par s'éloigner, le laissant seul dans sa panique. Squalo parcouru rapidement du regard la foule, tentant de trouver une solution, le plus rapidement possible. Il avait oublié l'anniversaire de Xanxus, ok, il allait se faire massacrer, notamment parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas le moindre cadeau sur lui !

Il valait mieux pour lui que personne ne le voit. Enfin, c'était déjà raté, puisque l'autre crétin de serviteur l'avait accueilli, n'empêche qu'il lui restait toujours une chance de passer inaperçu, tant qu'aucun invité ne le remarquait, ni les membres de la Varia et surtout pas Xanxus lui même !

Il se décida après quelques minutes de réflexion à s'engouffrer dans la foule, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, là où il pourrait se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Mais, pour ne pas changer, la poisse lui tomba encore une fois dessus...

« Ooh ~ Squ-chan !! Tu es enfin rentré !! »

« Ushishishi et juste à temps pour l'anniversaire du Boss. »

Squalo les maudit silencieusement. Il se retourna promptement, les fusillant du regard l'un et l'autre.

Lussuria, habillé d'une robe qui faillit mettre le contenu de l'estomac du squale par terre _« Enfin, dans la mesure que ça fait trois jours que j'ai rien mangé... »_, se précipitait vers lui les bras ouvert. Squalo le découragea vite d'un quelconque câlin de bienvenu en braquant sa lame sous son nez. Bel était lui en costume cravate, ce qui n'atténuait nullement son air de sale gosse pourri gâté.

« Fermez la bande de crétin ! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis rentré !! »

Ses deux collèges le regardèrent en silence, puis le petit prince se mit à ricaner détestablement en pointant Squalo du doigt.

« Ushishishi ~ Tu as oublié ~ » Chantonna-t-il en posant son doigt sur le nez du squale.

« Vooiiii ! » Il repoussa le prince et se mit à chuchoté brutalement. « C'est pas ma faute ! Comment voulez-vous que je m'en rappelle alors que j'étais en train de me les geler en Sibérie ?!! »

En en plus c'était Xanxus lui même qui l'avait envoyé là bas !

Lussuria fit une grimace mais n'objecta rien tandis que Bel continuait à ricaner. Squalo faillit faire demi tour, ayant toujours bien l'intention de montrer dans ses quartiers quand une voix bourru derrière lui le freina, encore.

« Boss n'est pas au courant que tu as oublié. Tu peux toujours trouver un moyen de te rattraper. »

Squalo leva ses yeux furibonds sur le plus grand en grognant d'irritation.

« Pour ça je dois trouver un cadeau, idiot ! Et à cette heure-ci les magasins sont TOUS FERMÉS !! »

Levi fronça les sourcils, puis soupira.

« J'essaie juste de t'aider. »

Oui et d'ailleurs ça ne ressemblait pas au gardien de la foudre ça... Comprenant le regard interrogateur du squale, Levi re-soupira.

« C'est l'anniversaire du Boss aujourd'hui, et je ne supporterai pas que tu le lui gâche. »

« Voi, je vais pas lui gâcher quoique ce soit, je vais juste m'éclipser ! »

Lussuria à son tour s'interposa.

« Squalo tu sais bien que le Boss tient à ce que tu sois là. »

L'épéiste renifla dédaigneusement. Ça, il n'en n'était pas si sûr. Bien que Xanxus et lui entretenait depuis maintenant une histoire de cinq ans, une « relation », le brun n'avait jamais montré une quelconque marque d'affection ou d'attention, hormis leur parties de jambes en l'air. D'ailleurs c'était seulement _ça_, leur « relation ». Alors, qu'il soit présent ou non à son anniversaire, Squalo parierait plutôt pour une cruelle indifférence de sa part.

Il soupira et céda malgré lui à ses camarades. La fatigue, sans doute.

« Très bien, mais à une condition ! Vous devez m'aider à lui trouver un cadeau _valable _de dernière minute ! »

Tous acquièrent, et Squalo pria pour que leurs idées ne soient pas d'un minable au point que Xanxus se rende compte que ça avait été fait à la dernière minute...

...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Squalo était redescendu des ses appartements, rafraichi et changé.

Mon dieu comme la tentation du bain avait été atroce. Il avait du se contenter d'une douche rapide et avait foutu la pagaille dans sa chambre en cherchant vainement un costume dans son armoire. Tant pis, de toute manière c'était pas à lui de tout ranger.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger. Une douce musique de fond accompagnait un luxueux buffet exposé sur de longues tables qui longeaient les murs de la pièce rectangulaire. Squalo sentit son estomac crier famine, et ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il commença à se servir quand il fut soudain brutalement tiré en arrière, son assiette qui manqua de tomber au sol.

« Vooiiiii !! Lussuria ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!! » Grogna-t-il en tentant de se dégager de la prise du gardien du soleil.

« Calme toi Squ-chan ! On a enfin trouvé ton cadeau pour Xanxus !! » Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui sonnait plutôt écœurante pour Squalo.

Il se laissa néanmoins entrainer dans une autre pièce, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient réussi à lui trouver comme échappatoire. Et vu la situation désespérée dans laquelle il se trouvait, il accepterait tout de leur part...

Mais quand il fut amené face à un petit podium doté d'une installe, d'un écran, de baffles et d'un micro, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû leur demander leur aider.

Jamais.

« Voii qu'est ce- »

« Alors ? ~ N'est ce pas une bonne idée ? Lui chanter une chanson pour lui dire combien tu- »

Les paroles du travestit furent coupées d'un coup de poing bien envoyé.

« VOOIIIII !! Il en est hors de question !!!! » Rugit le gardien de la pluie en se débattant dans les bras de Levi qui tentait de l'obliger à grimper sur le podium.

« Fais pas le gamin, Squalo ! C'est la seule solution qu'on a trouvé ! »

« Et bien elle est pourrie cette solution ! Comme vous tous ! Vous êtes malade si vous croyez que je vais faire une chose pareille !! »

« Ushishishi ~ Pourquoi pas ? Tu as une très belle voix pourtant. »

Tout en se débattant, Squalo fusilla amèrement des yeux l'hypocrite qui tentait en vain de retenir ses ricanements.

« Je préfère rien lui offrir que de faire ÇA !! »

« Oh ça je pense pas ! Maintenant assume ta négligence envers le Boss et vas-y ! »

Il fut brutalement projeté sur le podium avant même d'avoir pu protester une dernière fois. Bel s'assit négligemment derrière l'installe, tandis que Lussuria prit place à côté de l'épéiste, micro en main.

« Minasaiii ~ J'aimerais avoir votre attention quelque instant !! »

Tout le brouhaha s'arrêta progressivement, et les regards de chacun se retournèrent vers eux. Ainsi que celui de Xanxus qui était débout, entouré de quelques messieurs sûrement très importants, une coupe de champagne en main. Il posa un regard interrogateur voire contrarié, vers ses subordonnés, constatant en même temps que son gardien de la pluie était de retour.

Gardien de la pluie qui était en train de se liquéfier sur place.

« Tout d'abord je voulais encore une fois souhaiter un bon anniversaire à notre Bossu adoré ~! »

La foule suivit le mouvement en accompagnant les félicitations par des applaudissement. Xanxus grimaça.

« Ensuite je voudrais laisser la parole à mon fils ainé_/Aie ! Squ-chan c'est pas très gentil ça !/_qui souhaiterait dédicacer une chanson qui lui tient très à cœur et qu'il a toujours voulu chanter pour Bossu ~ Veuillez donc applaudir ce jeune homme si romantique_/Aie !/_ Squalo ! »

L'assemblé applaudit donc, tandis que Squalo, plus rouge que jamais, prit le micro en main et se mit à fixer l'écran en face de lui.

_« Ne pas regarder Xanxus, ne pas regarder Xanxus, ne pas regarder Xanxus, ne pas... »_

Une mélodie se mit en route et Squalo polit sa voix.

« _Vivo per lei_-DE QUOI ?!! »

Il se retourna dare-dare vers ses soit disant collège, en les assassinant du regard, alors que ceux-ci l'encourageaient à continuer en lui faisant signe avec leurs pouces.

Il allait tous les tuer.

Mais, puisque malheureusement il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, il se retourna vers le public, et continua de chanter.

« Vivo per lui da quando sai  
La prima volta l'ho incontrato  
Non mi ricordo come mai ma  
Egli é entrato dentro e c'é restato  
Vivo per lui perché mi fa  
Vibrare forte l'anima  
Vivo per lui e non è un peso »

Au fur à et à mesure de la chanson, Squalo vira du rouge au vert, et au mauve parfois, ayant l'envie de s'enfuir d'ici et d'aller vider toutes ses tripes. Car en plus de lui avoir imposer une chanson parfaitement niaise qui le faisait passer pour une parfaite andouille romantique, la bande d'enfoiré qui lui tenaient lieu de collègues AVAIT CHANGÉ LES PAROLES !!!

Il allait les décapiter, laminer, écraser, broyer, déchirer, déchiqueter, pulvériser, tabasser,... mais puisqu'il était généreux, il leur accorderait _peut être_ la vie sauve.

La chanson s'arrêta enfin, dans un dernier « Vivo per lui » qui lui arracha un haut le cœur, et la foule l'applaudit de façon plutôt enthousiaste. Squalo ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu aimer, mais le principal était qu'il pouvait enfin s'éclipser d'ici.

De plus, il avait réussit avec brio à éviter le regard de Xanxus durant toute la chanson. Il lui avait fait son cadeau, qu'il aime, ou, plus probable, qu'il déteste, ce n'était plus son problème !

Il descendit du podium, encore acclamé par certains qu'il ignora royalement (Bel pouvait toujours se gratter pour qu'il en rechante une autre), et se précipita vers les escaliers, direction sa chambre, loin de ses traîtres de collègues et des yeux de Xanxus.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, mais il eut à peine le temps d'allumer la lumière que la porte se rouvrit brusquement et qu'un Xanxus surgit dans la pièce, lui bondissant dessus. Squalo glapit légèrement, trébuchant en arrière, mais fut rattrapé par les mains puissantes de son boss qui le ramena contre lui.

Il sentait l'eau de colonne très chère et le champagne de luxe.

Squalo fut un instant étourdi par sa rudesse, de son odeur enivrante, et surtout à cause de la fatigue vu qu'il était arrivé au bout de ses réserves. Il répondait à peine aux baisés fiévreux de Xanxus, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur les bruits humides des lèvres affamés de ce dernier.

Tiens, peut être qu'il l'avait aimé, son cadeau ?

« Je sais que tu avais oublié mon anniversaire. » L'entendit-il chuchoter dans son cou. « Mais cette humiliation te pardonne amplement. J'ai trouvé ça très divertissant. Une autre, pour l'année prochaine? »

Connard.

« Et tu savais que cette chanson n'avait rien de romantique ? » Baiser dans le cou. « Puisqu'à la base _« lei » _c'est la musique ? »

Non ça il ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sure.

Il n'allait pas leur laisser la vie sauve.

**Fin**

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire combien vous avez aimé ou détesté hu ?**


End file.
